Si no despierto
by Samantha Stewpatt
Summary: Adaptación. Imagina que solo te queda un día de vida. ¿Qué harías? ¿A quién besarías? ¿Hasta donde llegarías para librarte de morir? Isabella está a punto de averiguarlo: El viernes 12 de febrero será su último día. O, mejor dicho, sus últimos siete días, porque todo va a repetirse una y otra vez hasta que se dé cuenta de que cambiar las cosas... está en su mano.


**_Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptación de la historia ''Si no despierto'' Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Lauren Oliver. Yo solo me adjudico la adaptación. _**

**_La historia es bastante… OoC. _**

* * *

**Prólogo. **

Dicen que, cuando mueres, la vida entera te pasa ante los ojos. A mí me ocurrió algo distinto.

La verdad es que eso de repasar toda tu existencia en el último momento siempre me ha dado repelús. Como diría mi madre, hay cosas de las que es mejor no acordarse. Por ejemplo, no me importaría nada olvidarme de cuando tenía once años y llevaba gafas y aparato en los dientes, e imagino que nadie querría volver a su primer día de instituto. Y si a eso le añadimos todos los veranos en familia, las clases de matemáticas, los dolores de la regla y la catástrofe de los primeros besos… uf.

Aún así, la verdad es que no me habría importado volver a mis mejores momentos. Como la noche en que Jacob Black y yo nos enrollamos en mitad de la pista de baile en una fiesta del instituto, y todo el mundo se enteró de que estábamos juntos. O cuando Katherine, Rosalie, Alice y yo bebimos más de la cuenta e intentamos hacer marcas de ángeles en la nieve aunque estábamos en mayo, y destrozamos el césped del jardín de Alice. O el día en que las cuatro celebramos que yo cumplía dieciséis años, y encendimos cien velas y nos pusimos a bailar sobre la mesa del jardín. O aquel Halloween en el que Katherine y yo le gastamos una broma pesada a Maggie Loosle, tuvimos que huir de la policía y acabamos riéndonos tanto que casi vomitamos. Las cosas que querría recordar; las cosas por las que quería que me recordaran.

Sin embargo, no pensé Jake antes de morirme, ni en ningún otro chico. No pensé en todas las locuras que había hecho con mis amigas. Ni siquiera pensé en mi familia, ni en el brillo de las suaves paredes de mi habitación a la luz de la mañana, ni en el olor a canela y miel que desprenden en verano las azaleas que hay bajo mi ventana.

En quien pensé fue Emily Young.

Recordé un día de primaria, cuando Katherine anunció en el gimnasio, ante toda la clase, que no quería a Emily en su equipo de balón prisionero. ''Está demasiado gorda'', dijo. ''Cualquiera podría darle con el balón hasta con los ojos cerrados''. Katherine y yo aún no éramos amigas, pero a mí ya me hacía mucha gracia la manera que tenía de decir las cosas, y me eché a reír como todos los demás mientras la cara de Emily se ponía tan morada como una nube de tormenta.

En lugar de tener una gran revelación sobre mi vida, invertí mi último momento en acordarme de eso: El olor a barniz, el chirrido de las zapatillas de deporte sobre la tarima, lo apretados que me quedaban los pantalones cortos, el eco de nuestras carajadas, tan fuerte que parecía como si fuéramos muchos más de veinticinco.

Y la cara de Emily.

Lo curioso es que hacía muchísimo que no pensaba en eso. Ni siquiera sabía que guardaba aquel recuerdo. Además, aquello no tuvo nada de particular; eran tonterías de niños, y Emily no se quedó traumatizada ni nada por el estilo. Cosas como esa ocurren a diario en miles de colegios de todos los rincones de Estados Unidos, y supongo que del mundo: siempre hay niños que se ríen de otros niños. De hecho, lo de hacerse mayor consiste, básicamente, en aprender a reírte tú para que no se rían de ti.

Además, Emily ni siquiera estaba gorda: tenía mofletes y un poco de tripa, pero todo eso se le quitó al entrar en el instituto. De hecho, al final llegó a hacerse amiga de Katherine. Jugaban juntas al hockey sobre hierba, y se saludaban al cruzarse en el pasillo. Una vez, ya en el instituto, Emily sacó el tema en una fiesta –Estábamos todas bastante borrachas–, y todas soltamos la carcajada, Emily la primera. Se rió tanto que la cara se le puso casi tan morada como aquel día en el gimnasio.

Esa fue la primera cosa rara de mi muerte.

Pero lo más raro de todo fue que acabábamos de hablar sobre ello, sobre cómo sería todo justo antes de morir. No recuerdo cómo empezó la conversación; solo sé que Rosalie no hacía más que quejarse de que yo siempre me montaba delante, y en cierto modo se desabrochó el cinturón para agarrar el iPod de Katherine del salpicadero, aunque me tocaba a mí elegir la música. Yo intentaba explicar mi teoría sobre lo de revivir los mejores momentos antes de morir, y al final, las cuatro nos pusimos a elegirlos. Katherine escogió el día en que se enteró de que la habían aceptado en la universidad de Duke, como no, y Alice, entre gruñido y gruñido (porque según ella hacía un frío espantoso que la iba a matar de neumonía allí mismo), dijo que ella repetiría eternamente la primera vez que se enrolló con Jasper Whitlock (cosa que no nos sorprendió a ninguna). Katherine y Rosalie estaban fumando, y una lluvia helada se colaba por las ventanillas medio abiertas. El camino era estrecho y lleno de curvas, y a los lados, las oscuras y desnudas ramas de los árboles se agitaban como si el viento las hiciera bailar. Rosalie puso ''With or Without you'' para chinchar a Alice, porque estaba harta de oír sus quejas. Aquella era la canción de Alice y Jasper, o al menos lo había sido hasta septiembre, cuando él decidió cortar con ella. Alice se inclinó hacia delante para quitarle el iPod mientras le decía a Rosalie que era una asquerosa por poner aquella canción. Katherine protestó porque alguien le estaba dando codazos en el cuello. El cigarro se le calló de entre los labios y se le coló ente las piernas; Katherine soltó un taco y empezó a dar manotazos al asiento para apagarlo, mientras Rosalie y Alice discutían y yo intentaba distraerlas recordándoles aquella vez que habíamos intentado hacer ángeles de nieve en pleno mayo. Las ruedas del coche derraparon un poco sobre el asfalto mojado. El coche estaba lleno de hebras de homo que flotaban como pequeños fantasmas.

De repente apareció un destello blanco delante del coche. Katherine chilló algo que no pude entender. Algo como ''sí'' o ''sal'', y en ese momento el coche salió de la carretera y se hundió en la negra boca del bosque. Oí un chirrido espantoso –Metales chocando, cristales rompiéndose, el coche doblándose por la mitad– y noté olor a quemado. Incluso me dio tiempo de preguntarme si Katherine habría podido apagar el cigarro.

Fue entonces cuando la cara de Emily Young pareció sugir de mi pasado. Las carcajadas de aquel día se arremolinaron a mi alrededor, hinchándose hasta transformarse en un grito.

Y luego, nada.

Lo que quiero decir es que, cuando llega, llega por sorpresa. No te levantas con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo. No ves sombras donde no las hay. No se te ocurre decirles a tus padres que los quieres, e incluso puede que salgas sin despedirte de ellos, como hice yo.

Si eres como yo, te levantas siete minutos y cuarto antes de que venga a recogerte tu mejor amiga. Como sabes que es el día de Cupido y estás distraída calculado cuantas rosas vas a recibir, te limitas a vestirte corriendo, lavarte los dientes y cruzar los dedos deseando que el neceser esté en el bolso para poder maquillarte más tarde, en el coche.

Si eres como yo, tu último día empieza así:

* * *

**_La adaptación consta de siete capítulos y el epílogo, pero los capítulos son reaaaalmente largos (En el libro tiene 474 páginas), así que los cortaré cuando yo crea y no cuando diga el libro. :)_**

**_¡Dejad un review :( Por favor ! _**


End file.
